Hopeless Breathless Baby Can't You See?
by Angel Outsider
Summary: Songfic. SasuHina. Random bit of fluffiness


**Haha :D I never thought that I would post this. It was sort of a random story that popped up when I listened to this song for the millionth time lol :P I know most people don't like the Jonas Brothers. I don't really care for em either... but I love this song :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lovebug or the Naruto characters lol. :P**

* * *

_Called ya for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me _

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Sasuke lay on his bed, sighing. 'Hinata' Sasuke just couldn't stop thinking about the girl that just said goodbye to him over the phone. She lived far across town, so he couldn't visit her, especially not at this hour. It was about two in the morning. She had gotten chewed out by her dad and that's why she left.

'Wonder what she's doing,' Sasuke thought. "Hey Sasuke, I'm going to take a shower," Naruto poked his head into Sasuke's open doorframe. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Sasuke's mind wrapped around the word shower. Sasuke struggled with himself not to blush because he just thought of what Hinata might be doing. "N-No. I don't need to," Sasuke said shooing his best friend from the room. "Okay then," Naruto said leaving for the direction of the only bathroom in their apartment. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Hinata taking a shower while he got ready to go to bed.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge _

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this..._

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit.... _

_By this lovebug again_

Sasuke's breath hitched as he passed her in the halls. He couldn't help being breathless at the sight of her. She was always beautiful to him. He couldn't remember the last time a girl did this to him. He just couldn't breathe or speak. Only smile.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind _

_(Can't get you outta my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even. don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

When she saw him she gave her meek little smile while her eyes played out a huge one. She was happy to see him obviously. She was beautiful without a speck of makeup. She was perfect in every way.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge _

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this..._

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit.... _

_By this lovebug again_

As he passed her though he couldn't bring up any words. He just smiled this big smile at her as his lungs refused to give him oxygen.

He hardly paid any attention to the movie. His heart was beating way past a normal heart rate and he could not stop smiling. He was in the presence of a beautiful angel. His beautiful angel. He couldn't help being happy that she had agreed to go out with him.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be _

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless. Breathless. Baby can't you see?_

He smiled as he stared lovingly at the girl in front of him. She was blushing all over. He could still taste her on his lips and longed for more. He couldn't speak though. His mind had shut down the speaking part of his brain. He just smiled and cuddled with the girl of his dreams.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge _

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this..._

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit.... _

_By this lovebug again_

She couldn't speak out of happiness. She smiled and blushed not holding back her joy. She was going out with a guy she had liked for a long time. She had shared her first date and kiss with him. Her mind closed off any logical thoughts and just allowed her to love and smile at this boy. Her boy.

_Oh hoooo lovebug again...._

* * *

**I personally love this pairing :) please review if you liked it :) i thought a moment of fluff was good for the fan couple lol :D**


End file.
